Nuntius Ex Anima: ¿Cómo quieres que te recuerde?
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: Se cumple otro cumpleaños de Stear ¿Cómo quisiera que le recordaran? es la respuesta que les da a sus amigos mientras van a una exposición... Minific en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Patty.


"**Nuntius ex anima¿Cómo quieres que te recuerde?"**

****

****

La aurora franqueando entre las ramas del árbol de la ventana, en este espacio que me cobija, ya estoy lista para salir. Mi rostro matizado con aquella grima de las retentivas imágenes que me desvelaron por esa noche completa, apenas las puedo ocultar entre el maquillaje. En el indefinible misterio de estos ojos cafés, tras las gafas desentrañando mi congoja y la melancolía que surgen repentinas en mis lágrimas, mis fieles compañeras de estos dos largos años.

Rozo con mis tibias manos mis labios bermellón, evocando de esa manera mi primer beso. Busco su bálsamo fresco de notas florales de bergamotas y lavanda, en los pliegos de sus cartas que ya se han tornado amarillentas con el pasar implacable del tiempo, que no tiene piedad del amor que estaban esculpidas en ellas. Aplaco mi aflicción con mis estudios, los quehaceres como maestra de primaria y el cariño que siempre me renueva de todos los chicos que son mis alumnos.

Hoy es distinto, me doy el permiso de sucumbir en la tolvanera de esta nostalgia que me despoja de la paz y es que sigo sintiendo que nunca más volveré a amar a nadie igual, avasallada a renunciar, a volver a sentir, creer en el amor.

Me espera la llegada de mis amigos: Candy, que sigue trabajando como enfermera; Albert, que continua a la cabeza de la familia Andley; Annie que tras terminar con Archie, volvió a recuperar la fe de la mano de un joven millonario y ahora esta pronta a casarse y por supuesto… Archie, que ya tiene una nueva relación que se proyecta muy bien a futuro. ¿Porque vienen hoy¿Por qué acepté ir con ellos a esa exposición?...Es el cumpleaños de Stear, hoy se cumple un año mas, sin sus divertidos inventos, alegrías y tristezas. El ángel de la muerte me ha despojado de su compañía; se fue llevando los retazos de mi alma y corazón con él.

Decido dar una vuelta por las calles de Florida, la primavera de ese día me invita a sacudir ese estertor que me asfixia, con el cierzo elevando el aroma de las rosas, magnolias y petunias que adornan ese parque. Preguntándome en el mutismo de mis labios y a solas con mis pensamientos ¿Cómo querría Stear que le recordase hoy? Mis lágrimas empañan mis ojos y frente a mí, pasa un joven que entrega en mis manos un trozo de papel que recibo por inercia.

— Es una poesía…la comparto con las personas del parque… ¡Que tenga buen día! —me desea y se desvanece entre el tumulto de las personas. Decido leerla y poco a poco se convierte en la pregunta que minutos atrás me estaba planteando

_**Ya no quedan melodías alegres**_

_**Que avengan nuestros cuerpos en un suave vaivén.**_

_**Ya no quedan las fotos inéditas**_

_**Que mis ojos ya no hayan memorizado.**_

_**Ya no quedan ilusiones**_

_**Busilis de mis días y mis desvelos.**_

_**Ya no quedan primaveras**_

_**Donde vuelva a renacer mis votos de amor eterno.**_

_**Ya no me queda el aroma de tu perfume**_

_**Se ha desvanecido entre mis dedos.**_

_**Ya no queda el rutilar de las estrellas**_

_**Testigos de tu partida**_

_**En ese cielo que se ha llevado tu vida.**_

_**¿Dime como quieres que te recuerden?**_

_**Dame la señal para saber como recomenzar**_

_**En esa vorágine que sucumbe mi alma**_

_**Saturándolo de incertidumbres.**_

_**En la vertiginosa condena de necesitarte**_

_**Sin poder sentirte aquí a mi lado.**_

_**Con la agonía que me mata día a día.**_

_**Dime, tu amor…**_

_**¿Como quieres que te recuerde?**_

****

— Hola, Patty… —la voz de Archie me sobresalta y recuerdo la cita que teniamos pendiente con él y las chicas, desde que murió Stear se las ingenian para acompañarme —ya me dijo el portero que estarías dando un paseo por el parque…

—Hola… Archie… — le saludo con timidez —si… es el día ¿no? —respondo con pesar

—Entiendo… pero no quiero que estés triste… habíamos quedado en juntarnos a ver esa exposición con Candy, Annie y Albert ¿Recuerdas? —y le asiento con mi cabeza — ¿Te gusta el arte no? Porque hay cosas que yo no entiendo mucho y deberás explicarme… —se levanta y me ofrece su brazo amigo, no tengo opción de rechazarlo, se que esa invitación es un acto de esperanza.

—Si… pero ¿Y que es de tu novia? —le interrogo por: Jacqueline, la joven adorable que conquistó su corazón. Guardando en mi bolsillo el pliego de mis oraciones esbozadas en un poema anónimo.

—Ah… pues Jackie está bien… saludos te mandó y ella tenía que cuidar de una tía… —me responde con una sonrisa y subimos al auto que tenía estacionado cerca.

Cuando llegamos a la exposición, mis dos amigas: Candy y Annie me saludan con efusividad que comparto, las cartas que nos escribimos no son suficientes para tanto que tenemos por contarnos. Sobretodo las últimas noticias de la relación entre Terry y Candy, el amor de ellos venció los obstáculos y están intentando rehacer el camino…yo puedo vaticinar en los ojos verdes de mi amiga, que lo lograran. No pudimos hablar y confesarnos tantos secretos porque el dueño de la galería comenzó a hablar…

"_Estimados amigos, público, prensa en general, les agradezco que estén esta tarde aquí. Quiero explicarles como será el funcionamiento de la presentación de las obras que ustedes verán: En cada cuadro hay un sobre celeste que contiene el nombre del autor, quien quiera conocer al pintor deberá dirigirse con ese sobre al salón que esta a su derecha, donde tengo reunidos a los creadores. Allí le darán el sobre al encargado que lo abrirá y lo llamará. Cuando el artista se acerque deberán detallarle lo que han visto para que pueda reconocer de cual obra le están hablando. Ya que ellos no tienen la noción de cual de sus obras esta ahí retratada… es un misterio absoluto._

_¿Cuál es mi intención? Que cuando vayan a alguna otra galería, no adquieran una pintura solamente porque está de moda. Que aprendan que detrás de un lienzo se han plasmado sentimientos, emociones y un sin fin de sensaciones. Que puedan conocer al pintor e indagar que lo motivó a pintar lo que retrató, alaben o critiquen su talento y le den sus comentarios al respecto. Ahora les doy la bienvenida al publico, a la prensa…a todos, a que disfruten y puedan apreciar la maravilla que es el arte…"_

El hombre bajó del podio siendo ovacionado y fotografiado por la prensa, quitó el cordel que impedía el paso y la gente comenzó a ver las obras en ese sendero que estaba delimitado por una amplia alfombra roja.

—Que manera más extraña de mostrar las obras ¿No creen? —comentó Candy divertida por la idea y guiándome del brazo.

—Si…en realidad, es primera vez que escucho algo así —sonríe de manera gentil, Albert y ambos admiramos el mismo cuadro: un hermoso paisaje, los colores, la textura cálida y el ocaso reflejado en medio de un lago.

— ¿Les gusto?... —nos pregunta Candy con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Si… ¿Existirá ese lugar?...es hermoso —intento alcanzar el sobre; pero otro hombre lo hizo antes y se fue con eso a conocer el pintor.

—No pudiste alcanzar el sobre… veamos si hay otro que nos guste —invita Annie a seguir por esa larga fila de arte.

—Que extraña forma de dar a conocer a un pintor…es casi como una cita a ciegas… —comentó Archie continuando con otra pintura donde estaba otro paisaje mas extremo, en medio de unas dunas una mujer sentada en ese oasis.

—En verdad que si; pero es interesante… tener la oportunidad de conocer al pintor, mucha gente compra los cuadros nada mas porque si o los adquieren porque son caros sin comprender en base a que fue pintado, cual fue la fuente de inspiración…a mi me parece buena idea….estos cuadros tiene una historia…así lo dijo el Señor del discurso —es lo que creo y continuo viendo los cuadros pasando de uno en uno, todos despiertan en mi un interés especial.

Voy recorriendo con mi mirada esos cuadros, esbozos intangibles a la mente humana, otros son paisajes con un realismo increíble: unos caballos en medio de unas praderas, una mujer mendigando en las calles de Nueva York. Todos los cuadros iluminados por una tenue luz blanca, proporcionándoles un toque mágico al descubrir el talento esculpido en esos oleos.

Mi bolso cae al suelo y lo levanto, apoyo mi mano en aquella mesita que contenía el sobre celeste, otra mujer le había gustado el cuadro; pero al verme con mi mano encima del sobre desistió. Al levantarme y clavar mi vista, mis ojos me delatan y las lágrimas se convierten en un piélago de emoción, siento bajo mi piel el sesgo álgido de la sangre, el cendal de mi pena me enmudece y estoy completamente estupefacta ante la imagen que se develaba…casi como un espejismo del dolor.

Allí es ese lienzo…un joven con un traje de aviación, sentado en una cafetería, en sus manos sostenía una carta, sonreía con sus cabellos al viento y de fondo unas calles de Francia, se veía perfecto su rostro era: Stear…mi Stear.

No solo yo estoy muda de la impresión, se que también lo está: Candy, Annie, Albert y hasta Archie.

Mis gafas reflejan la sonrisa del amor de mi vida, como siempre hubiese querido recordarle en mi mente. El amigo, primo y hermano, estaba frente a nosotros… el único recuerdo de los días que vivió antes de morir, sintiendo la cercanía del alma de Stear en ese pedazo de tela a centímetros del toque de nuestros dedos.

— ¿Qué¿Quien… quien… hizo esto?… ¿Quién? —titubeo sin poder contener mi llanto.

—Patty… tranquila…averigüémoslo —me sugiere Albert buscando a su alrededor.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —Archie tomó de mi mano, soy yo quien lleva el sobre; no nos importa ir en caravana hasta la puerta donde estaban los pintores.

—Aquí esta el sobre... Señor —le digo con urgencia que me consume, llevo en mi cabeza tantas preguntas.

¿Era posible que él las escuchara¿Que supiera cuanto sufría por su perdida¿Qué continúo extrañándole¿Qué me hubiese gustado tanto saber si pensó en mí?

—Bien… déjeme ver….aquí dice: Kenneth Dutton…. ¡Kenneth Dutton! —la voz del hombre llamando al pintor se hace eterna.

Yo me empinó para verle, estaba lleno de personas, entre esa gente se abrió paso de forma lenta: un joven alto, de ojos azules, cabello oscuro y muy bien vestido, con una sonrisa, avergonzado de la forma en que se estaban exponiendo esas obras. Erguido enfrente de nosotros mirándonos y esperando a que dijéramos algo, estábamos todos muy pálidos.

—Buenas tardes… Yo soy Kenneth Dutton… creo que ahora ustedes deben decirme cual de mis obras vieron…yo no lo se…deben detallarla… —explicó sin entender nuestros semblantes. Todos guardaron silencio es un claro permiso para que yo intervenga.

—Tú has pintado…a la persona… a la persona que mas amé en mi vida…—es lo que balbucea mi alma y se que debo describir lo que vi —Él estaba sentado en un café leyendo una carta…con unas hojas en esa mesa con la intención de escribir algo…estaba…. ¿feliz? —mi última frase se convirtió en una pregunta, quería que él me la respondiera.

—Ya se cual es… es: Stear, el chico norteamericano… si —me sonrió el pintor desconcertado y de forma gentil me extendió un pañuelo que yo recibí avergonzada.

— ¿Lo conociste?... ¿Donde?... ¿Cuando?...por favor… dinos como — todos preguntamos a la vez.

— Si, lo conocí… tranquilos… tomen agua… yo… —el pintor me observó estaba descolocado, no esperaba tal vez que ese cuadro emocionara tanto.

—Necesito que nos cuentes… por favor te lo pido —le ruego sintiendo la mano de mis dos amigas que me acompañan y se los agradezco con una sonrisa.

--------------------

_Yo nunca había estado en Melún, pese a estar cerca de París, tenía todo listo para irme esa misma semana; sin embargo con otro de mis amigos nos quedamos por un tiempo mas. En una de mis clases debía retratar lo que llamara mi atención. En ese momento, estaba cansado de buscar una fuente de inspiración que me senté en un café y vi a ese joven sentado leyendo unas cartas. Una al parecer estaba perfumada porque él la olía con una gran sonrisa y hablaba solo, intentando que escribir en esas hojas que tenía. Le oí hablar así que presumí que no era necesario hablarle en francés. Me decidí a pedir su autorización para pintarlo._

— _Hola… me llamo Kenneth… _—_le dije extendiéndole la mano_

—_Hola…yo soy Stear… _—_me respondió muy amable_

—_Yo soy pintor…estoy en una de mis clases y me gustaría pintarte así como estas… _—_le dije algo incómodo._

— _¿Si?...vaya nunca han hecho un cuadro de mi… está bien… ¿Tengo que quedarme tieso?_ —_me dijo sonriendo y le dije que no era necesario._

_Así fue que comencé a hacer la pintura con él mientras continuaba escribiendo esa carta, su sonrisa…la que tenía en ese minuto era porque le escribía a su novia, hermano y amiga._

— _¿Sabes?… ellos deben extrañarme mucho, yo también los extraño…se que no pueden comprender porque razón me vine aquí a pelear en una guerra que no nos pertenece…yo soy norteamericano y estoy de reserva en la aviación francesa _— _me dijo mientras yo le pintaba._

— _¿Si?...no lo entenderán porque son tu familia y te quieren…es obvio es peligroso estar aquí _—_le respondí continuando con lo que hacía._

—_Es cierto…Ahora le escribo una carta a mi novia, se llama: Patty, es la chica mas dulce y linda que he podido conocer, es un poco tímida pero me gusta que sea así…es la primera mujer a la que quiero tanto…creo que debería colocar eso en la carta, a las chicas les gusta que uno se exprese ¿No es así? _— _me preguntó y yo asentí._

—_Patty… lindo nombre ¿Y que hace? _—_pregunté con la intención de que sus ojos se iluminaran de la misma forma como cuando la nombró._

—_Estudia para profesora, es muy inteligente, no me cabe la menor duda que será una gran maestra…usa lentes como yo, los dos somos cortos de vista… pero eso no me importa porque para mi es la chica mas bella del universo…sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando ríe… _—_terminó de escribir la carta sellándola con un beso; para continuar con otra._

— _¿Y ahora a quien le escribes? _—_le pregunté curioso._

—_A mi hermano… Archie, ese tonto… vaya que he tenido que cuidarle toda la vida, siempre tan peleador y metiéndose en cada problema… ¿Sabes? es un buen hermano a pesar de todo, lo quiero mucho, yo no se porque razón uno no dice lo que siente cuando debería hacerlo todo el tiempo…eso le colocaré en esta carta… que le quiero mucho y extraño para confidenciarle mis cosas _—_lo apuntó en aquellas hojas con gran orgullo en su sonrisa._

— _¿Es tu hermano menor? _—_le pregunté interesado en su relato._

—_Si, yo soy el mayor por año, estudiamos juntos y en verdad poco nos hemos separado…mi hermano es también mi mejor amigo, debo sentirme bendecido por eso… ¿Quién tiene un hermano y a la vez un amigo así? _—_sonrió nuevamente y agregó algo más a esa carta que luego cerró con suaves toques de sus manos._

— _¿Seguirás escribiendo?...si que eres bueno para redactar tantas cartas _—_le dije viendo que sacaba otra hoja._

—_Y si… ahora esta carta es para mi mejor amiga, una chica pecosa…es enfermera y espero que sea muy feliz en su vida, no ha tenido suerte. ¿Qué puedo colocarle?...le preguntaré si le ha funcionado "la Cajita de la felicidad", es un invento mío, afortunadamente funciona…tiene una melodía única, ya que un chico que conocí en Chicago que tocaba el piano, me dio la partitura…era una composición propia y la titulo: "Felicidad"…por eso el nombre de la cajita…le estaré muy agradecido por eso. Él dijo: "Las personas se recuerdan por su aroma, por la música que les rodea, por sus ojos las ventanas del alma y la sonrisa el reflejo de su esencia"… ¡Tiene razón! Porque cuando estoy triste, solo en medio de este campo de batalla y quiero recordarlos se vienen a mi mente el perfume de Patty, la melodía que le gustaba bailar a Candy y la sonrisa de mi Hermano… _—_continuó escribiendo en silencio por largo rato._

_Le pinté lo mas que pude, fueron alrededor de 3 horas, que pasaron sin percatarnos de nada, con el frío de ese invierno, ya tenía lo principal esbozado en ese lienzo: su mirada, su sonrisa, sus manos con aquella carta y el fondo las calles de aquel café, lo demás era retoque. Mientras él tararea la melodía de esa cajita._

_Fuimos interrumpidos por un grupo de amigos de él, que le llamaban y debía irse, se despidió de mí, deseándonos buena suerte y antes de dar el último vistazo al cuadro me dijo:_

—"_Vaya…ahí en ese cuadro está esbozada mi alma…así quiero que me recuerden"…eres un excelente pintor…adiós _—_se despidió y corrió con todas sus cartas echándolas a un bolso._

_Yo me fui a los días después y nunca mas supe de él, aunque intenté buscarle me acordé que nunca supe su apellido, nos habíamos presentado así. Sólo supe que debía volar en su avión de combate al día siguiente._

---------

Kenneth, nos relató como le conoció y las fechas concordaban, fue la última persona que vio y conversó con él antes de que su avión fuese derribado por los alemanes en la guerra, en ese triste episodio que marcó el comienzo de la guerra de las trincheras y el final de mi alegría. Ya no tenía solo unas marionetas, sus cartas y recuerdos muchos de ellos compartidos. Cada uno talló en las memorias de sus oídos las palabras de Stear, que nos estaba regalando, la respuesta a ese poema, que fue mi plegaria por tanto tiempo…

— ¿Qué fue de Stear?... ¿Ya volvió de la guerra? —preguntó Kenneth sin imaginarse nada.

—Si…él…él… murió hace meses… yo soy su hermano, Archie…ella es su novia Patty… ellos son sus amigos: Candy, Annie y Albert… su avión fue derribado… —Archie hace una presentación con los ojos cristalinos, me conmueve su pena, se que no se comparan con la mía…yo perdí un novio y él a su hermano.

—Yo… lo siento… de verdad…yo no lo sabia —Kenneth se descolocó ante la noticia no alcanzó a continuar.

—No… nadie podía adivinar esto… —Candy está tan emocionada tanto como lo estábamos todos.

—Pero… yo… quiero que esto sea de ustedes… —nos dice el joven con una sonrisa que me estremece, se desprende de su obra con una generosidad que me estremece.

— ¿Cómo?... este… ¿Cuanto quieres?... no puedes regalarlo así… —preguntó Albert dispuesto a pagar la suma que fuera por ese cuadro.

— ¿Podrían esperar un poco por favor?… —todos esperamos en silencio

Sentados en esa mesa, el salón se desocupa en esa espera de mas de media hora y al levantar la vista aparecen dos jóvenes: uno es un pianista que se instala a tocar la melodía de la cajita que estaba malograda. Es un improvisado homenaje, donde el pintor con el cuadro en sus manos se acerca a mí, una cinta roja lo adorna y es el mejor regalo que pueden darme.

—No quiero nada por la pintura…es tuya —me dice y la recibo con mis manos temblorosas y el nudo en mi garganta ahogando mis palabras.

—Gracias… muchas gracias —es todo lo que puedo decir. Si miro a mí alrededor los demás están tan impresionados como yo.

— ¿El cuadro tiene nombre? —le pregunto sin saber como más agradecer a su generosidad

—Si… se llama: "Nuntius ex anima"… —me dice con una sonrisa

—Es latín… —comenta Candy y el joven asiente

— ¿Qué significa?... —pregunta Albert y Archie

—No necesita traducirlo… —interrumpo —Ésta mañana llegó a mis manos un poema en el momento en que pensaba como recordarlo… intentando lograr que ese dolor dejara de una vez mi alma…si me permiten lo leeré —me levanto y lo leo.

Noto a medida que avanzo en esas palabras, en el semblante de mis amigos… que ellos ya tienen la interpretación. Al mirar ese cuadro con la efigie de nuestro amigo, novio y hermano que estaba en medio de esa sala ¿Como quería ser recordado Stear?...la respuesta estaba ahí.

No hubo problema para saber quien se quedaba con el cuadro porque el pintor hizo tres copias idénticas al alma de Stear. No se que mas podía pedir de la vida que en un revés me enseñó que hubiera cometido el peor error si hubiera atentado contra mi vida, porque me deparaba mas bendiciones y que tan sólo debía dejar que pasara un poco mas de tiempo.

Kenneth, fue quien me lo enseñó con la paciencia de su amor, él fue parte del regalo de Stear, en esa cadena de milagros que comenzó con un poema y terminó con la nueva oportunidad de amar…de la mano del destino se convirtió en mi esposo….

"_Dios existe, de sus manos emana el manantial de la vida, la resignación y el perdón. No creía en los ángeles; sin embargo en la penumbra de mi infinito dolor comprendo que personas extrañas son sus servidores, que entregan su mensaje para que puedas interpretarlo. Nadie esta solo, nada es eterno en esta tierra y todo es perdurable si se recuerda con amor. Los seres queridos que se marchan buscan la forma de apaciguar tu aflicción, sólo tienes que abrir tu mente y corazón para escucharles decir…que nunca te abandonaran"_

_**Patty**_

**__**

_**Notas**_: Ahora este minific (aunque sean algo más de 7 hojas) fue el que se convirtió en un capítulo de "Tiempo de respuestas" capítulo 18. El poema es de mi creación y se llama¿Cómo quieres que te recuerde? La frase del final es parte de otro poema mío. El título del cuadro…"Nuntius ex anima" significa: Mensaje del alma y una vez mas es latín.

Que mas puedo agregar…Stear era uno de mis personajes favoritos y me dio una pena enorme que muriera en la guerra. Me tomé la libertad de darles un final feliz a Patty, su novia… a su hermano Archie y a sus amigos.

Permítanme que les dedique este humilde poema transmutado en un minific, a todos quienes han sufrido una lamentable perdida…Comentarios a mi correo o en un reviews que agradezco de todo corazón. Gracias por leer.

_**Ladyzafiro**_


End file.
